IS Gundam
by Alucard1243
Summary: Four Pilots of Prototype Mobile Suits Get sent to IS Academy to Prove that they will be better then the IS
1. Gundams at IS Academy

Chapter 1

Gundams at IS Academy

Jacob Reed was on the deck of the USS Enterprise (CVN 65) getting open air for once and it was great usually he would be below deck with the other pilots of Project Gundam learning about everything about the Gundams. He was enjoying the air until an F-16 pilot came up to him and asked "Are you Jacob Reed the Pilot of G-01?" "Yes I am who asking." Asked Jacob "Captain William C. Hamilton, Jr. he wants all the pilots of Project Gundam on the bridge." The pilot said "Ok see ya" said Jacob. Jacob walked for about 15 minutes to the bridge there he met the other pilots Taylor Sifton his best friend who is also the pilot of G-02 Dark Angel a Stealth Prototype then there was his brother Will the pilot of G-04 the Strike Freedom Gundam and finally there's Tom Lewis the pilot of G-03 Nu Gundam. Captain William C. Hamilton, Jr. started to speak "Well you all know why I called you all here right if not I will tell you we will be arriving at IS Academy in thirty minutes so I want you to make you have everything pack and ready to go and be ready to launch when we get there ok your dismissed." Everyone started to go when everyone was off the bridge Taylor turned to Jacob and asked "So do you think that they know that we are guys and not girls" "No they don't the only people that knows that we are guys is the staff not the student body." Jacob said. They all went to their rooms to pack and get ready.

At IS Academy

Everyone was in homeroom Ichika Orimura was sitting at his desk. When homeroom started his sister/teacher Chifuyu Orimura walked into the room and started to speak "We are getting new Students in twenty minutes and yes before you asked we will meet them they are pilots of a couple of prototypes so we need to head out to the docks to greet them so come on." And with that everyone left homeroom to go to the docks to meet the new students. When the class got the docks they saw an Aircraft Carrier bearing the US flag when they dock a guy came off it and said "I'm Captain William C. Hamilton, Jr. you must be Chifuyu Orimura." "Yes I am so where are the new students?" Chifuyu Orimura asked. "They launch like five minutes ago to put prototypes in the hanger that the Academy is proving" Captain William C. Hamilton, Jr. said. "Well then we better go back alright everyone lets go back the new students will meet us there" Chifuyu Orimura said.

At the Hanger

"G-01 Exia docking" Jacob said. With that all of the Gundams are in the hanger. "Hey dude lets go to homeroom now" Taylor said. "Let's go" Jacob said. They found the classroom easy enough well they would of if Tom didn't get us lost after like ten minutes. They found classroom after ignoring Tom for five minutes. When they got to the classroom they heard yelling Tom was laughing but Jacob decide to knock on the door anyway. "Come in" a voice said on the other side of the door.

At the same time

"I DON'T CARE YOU WILL GET TO MEET SOON" Chifuyu Orimura said "But when will we" a random girl said. Just then a knock on the door was heard "come in" Chifuyu Orimura said. Everyone was surprised on how the new students were guys not girls and their uniforms were black instead of white and they had a letter and numbers on theirs. "We were told to report to Miss Chifuyu Orimura room" one of the guys said. "You four must be the new students well introduce yourselves to the class" Chifuyu Orimura said. "I'm Jacob Reed" Jacob said. "I'm Taylor Sifton" Taylor said. I'm Tom Lewis" Tom said. "I'm William Weir" Will said. "Good nice and short well take the four seats in the back." Chifuyu Orimura said. After ten minutes homeroom was over and Jacob, Taylor, Tom, and Will were bombarded with questions. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Jacob. "You don't need to know our life story" Jacob said. "But what your does IS look like" asked a girl with a French ascent. "What is your name miss" asked Jacob. "Charlotte Dunois" said Charlotte. "Well who said that the prototypes were ISs" Jacob said. "What else would they be" a girl with a British ascent said. "Your from the UK and let me think you think your better then everyone" said Jacob. "Name is Cecilia Alcott" said Cecilia. "Dude we don't care we worked to we are anyway we are from America" said Taylor. "Is there going to be some combat training or something" asked Taylor. "Yes there always are by the way names Houki Shinonono" Houki said. "Ok well we better get going it's a long walk to the hanger so bye" Jacob said. The test pilots left the room and Ichika started to talk "Well they seem nice" "Nice? They were plainly rude" Cecilia said. "Well I got to get ready for combat training" Ichika said and left the room. Ichika went to the locker room to change and saw the test pilots and introduce himself "Hi I'm Ichika Orimura" Ichika said. "I'm Jacob Reed nice to meet you" Jacob said."Hey Jake lets go" Taylor said. "Well see ya later" Jacob said. And the test pilots left the locker room.

At the Hanger

"Ok G-01 through G-04 is all set and ready to launch" the mechanic said. "Ok G-01 Exia launching" Jacob said. "G-02 Dark Angel launching" Taylor said. "G-03 Nu Gundam launching" Tom said. "G-04 Strike Freedom Gundam launching" Will said. They took off like rockets towards the training grounds were Project Gundam is going to make an entrance.

At the training grounds

"Well it looks like everybody is here so let us begin" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Um the new students aren't here yet sensei" a girl said. "What are those lights in the sky" Charlotte said. When the lights got closer they started to look like giant robots and they landed four people got out of them everyone was surprised to find out that they were the new students piloting the robots. "Everyone these are Mobile Suits or Gundams" Jacob said

**CHIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	2. Fight! G-01 Exia vs G-04 Strike Freedom

Chapter 2

Fight! G-01 Exia vs. G-04 Strike Freedom Gundam

"WHAT" the whole class yelled. "Like I said this is Mobile Suits or Gundam" Jacob said. "That's impossible the most advanced technology is the IS" a girl with a German ascent said. "Dr. Tabane Shinonono made the Infinite Stratos but Dr. Aeolia Schenberg made the Gundam" said Tom. "Well since everybody is now wondering how powerful the Gundams are so how about you show us then" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Ok but who will go" asked Taylor. "Jacob Reed and William Weir will show us so get ready" said Chifuyu Orimura. "Ok Taylor and Tom you be place on back up so if something goes wrong step in and protect the class" Jacob said while getting in the Exia. Will got into the Strike Freedom Gundam "You ready Will" Jacob asked. "Yeah" Will said and with the fight began.

In the Sky

"Shit I can't get close while he is using that rifle" Jacob said to himself. Will just kept shooting Jacob with his rifles so that Jacob can't get close and attack with the GN Sword. "Fuck this" Jacob said and he pulls out a beam rifle. "What but I thought that the Exia only had blades damn" Will said. Will ran out of ammo and said "So that what he was waiting for me to run out of ammo" then he saw Jacob charge at him with the GN Sword out and he took out a beam saber to defend himself.

On the Ground

"How the hell are they doing that" a girl with a Chinese ascent said. "Um Tom do you want to explain this" Taylor said. "Ok well the Strike Freedom Gundam has a HiMAT or High Mobility Aerial Tactics System while the Exia has a GN Drive which gives off GN particle does that answer your question um what is your name" Tom said. "Lingyin Huang but you can call me Rin and yes it did" Rin said.

In the Sky

As the two Gundams clash swords Jacob got an idea and pulled out the GN Long Blade and attacked with it catching Will off guard and Jacob won the mock battle all because of a surprise attack that he thought of a on the spot but still a win is a win to Jacob. So he lowered the GN Long Blade and the GN Sword and put them away and with that Jacob went down to the ground and Will fallow him.

On the Ground

Jacob went back down to the ground and waited for Will to get down when he did Jacob went over to him. "Great match Will I just caught you off guard with that attack but still great match" Jacob said. "Yeah I did not see that attack coming but hey I had you the ropes in the beginning though till you pulled out that beam rifle dude." Will said. "So did anyone still believe that the I.S is still the most advanced tech out there" Jacob said to the whole class. "Well you said these Gundams are just prototypes I still think that the I.S is still the most advanced technology" said the same girl with Germen ascent. "What is your name" asked Jacob. "Laura Bodewig" Laura said. "Well Laura your right these are just prototypes but the Exia have the GN Drive the most advanced engine/core out there, the Dark angel have the most advanced stealth unit, the Nu Gundam have the Psycoframe cockpit which is the most advanced cockpit, and the Strike Freedom Gundam has the DRAGOON system which is the most advanced weapon system out there" Jacob explained. "Ok that enough for today everyone go get change oh and Jacob a word" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Yes Miss Orimura" Jacob said. "Why did you say that to Laura" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Well you shouldn't believe that I.S is the most advanced tech out there because it came out first" Jacob said. "Ok but in the future don't say that again I'm understood" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Yes Miss Orimura" said Jacob. "Good now go get change" said Chifuyu Orimura and with that Jacob left to the locker room.

In the Locker room

Jacob reached the locker room and started to change out of his suit and into his uniform. When he was almost done his phone ranged "Hello" asked Jacob. "Hello Jacob Reed the pilot of G-01 Exia" the other person on the other line said. "Dr. Aeolia Schenberg how may I help you" Jacob asked. "Well you all will have a symbol on your uniforms from now on the designers will be there in two days and there will be a new Gundam pilot at the Academy within two weeks she will be piloting the G-05 Qubeley a sniper Gundam" explained Dr. Aeolia Schenberg. "Ok wait what a new Gundam pilot and it's a chick" Jacob said. "Yes Jacob it is and she WILL be there in two weeks." Dr. Aeolia Schenberg said. "Yes Doctor I understand I will tell the others I going to late so I will talk to you soon" Jacob said. "Ok bye Jacob" Dr. Aeolia Schenberg said and Jacob hung up and rushed to lunch.

At Lunch

"Hey guys" Jacob said when he entered the lunch room. "Hey Jake what took you so long" asked Taylor. "Got a call from the Doc" explained Jacob. "What did he want Jake" asked Tom. "Doc? Who is that" Ichika asked while he walked up to the pilots. "Dr. Aeolia Schenberg the creator of the Gundam" Jacob said. "Wow so what did he want" Ichika asked. "Well we will have symbols on our uniforms he said the designers will be here in two days and that there will be a new Gundam pilot coming in two weeks" Jacob said. "A new Gundam pilot wow" Ichika said. "The new pilot is female and she will be piloting a sniper Gundam" explained Jacob. "A chick wow never saw that coming" Taylor said. "Um guys we have to get back to class now" Will said. "Crap he is right now we have to run" said Tom. And they ran all the way to class.

Next time

The Student Council wants one of the Gundam Pilots on the Student Council

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	3. The Fight for Student Council

Chapter 3

The Fight for Student Council

In the Student Council room

"I think we should have one of the Gundam pilots in the Student Council" a member of the Student Council said. "I don't think so they will only be here for a year unless Project Gundam gets renewed" Tatenashi Sarashiki said. "I agree with Tatenashi she brings up a good point" Ichika said. "But it would be good to widen the Student Council so I say we vote on the issue about the Gundams" said another Student Council member said. "Fine we will vote on it all in favor for a pilot of a Gundam to be in the Student Council say I" Tatenashi Sarashiki said. Almost everyone in the room raised their hand. "Damn it all fine you win but who will be the lucky one" Tatenashi Sarashiki said. "They most likely have Jacob be the rep for them" Ichika said. "I say they should fight" a member said. "I like that idea I say the people that going to fight is Jacob Reed and Tom Lewis this is going to be fun" Tatenashi Sarashiki said. "I will tell them when is the fight Tatenashi" asked Ichika "After school that when so tell them" Tatenashi Sarashiki said.

Outside

"Tom stop complaining so what that the mechanics want to do a check on the Gundams ok" Jacob said. They was walking to the hanger when Ichika stopped them "You and Tom are going to fight to be the rep for Project Gundam" said Ichika. "Ok when is the fight Ichika" asked Jacob. "The fight is after school so in like ten minutes" Ichika said. "Ok come on guys lets go to the hanger and get ready for the fight" Jacob said. They all walked to the hanger where the Gundams are stored "Wow this place is huge" Ichika said. "Well what did you expect a small hanger" Taylor said. "Guys lets get ready and go to the arena" Jacob said. They got ready and into their Gundams and launch toward the stadium where the fight is going to take place at.

At the Stadium

"Wow the Gundams are fast I barely kept up" said Ichika when they got to the stadium. "Ichika are they ready go fight" Tatenashi Sarashiki said. "Yeah they are ready to go Tatenashi" Ichika said. "Ok will Jacob Reed and Tom Lewis come forward" Tatenashi Sarashiki said and they both got out of their Gundams and the girl with the light blue hair started to talk again "I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki the Student Council president and you two will be fighting to be the rep for Project Gundam got". Jacob and Tom nodded "Ok good now I want a good clean fight now get back in your Gundams and get ready" said Tatenashi Sarashiki. Both of them went back to their Gundams and got ready for the match. "So who do you think will win" Tatenashi said. "I think Jacob will win I have seen him fight and his Gundam has a engine called the GN drive which allows his Gundam to be faster then any known ISs" Ichika said. Ichika and Tatenashi went to the stands to watch the fight between the two Gundams. "And Begin" the person on the load speaker and the fight began.

Above the Stadium

"Sir the ZAKU Warrior is ready to launch and gather data on G-01 Exia of Project Gundam" a man wearing a uniform said. "Good now let us see if Dr. Aeolia Schenberg's Gundam can withstand a ZAKU Warrior launch at once" said a man hidden by shadows. "Yes Sir I will also prep the AEU-09 AEU Enact to receive the data once the battle is over" the man wearing the uniform said and he left.

At the Stadium

A fierce battle was taking place in the stadium between the Exia and the Nu Gundam. "Damn I underestimated Tom" Jacob said as he fired his beam rifle. "This is too easy since you fought more than me I know every trick you're going to pull" Tom said as he too fired his beam rifle to counter.

Above the Stadium

"ZAKU Warrior launching" the pilot of the ZAKU said. "Sir the ZAKU has launched and is now heading to IS Academy to face the Exia" a man in a uniform said. "Tell him to engage when he gets there" said the man hidden by shadows and the mad in the uniform left. "At long last my personal Gundam is almost complete soon you will awake Devil Gundam" the man hidden by shadows said.

At the Stadium

"Shit I need to end this soon or I'm done for" Jacob said while charging in with the GN Sword out. "I can win this soon if Jacob keeps this up" Tom said. As Jacob and Tom continue to clash swords they didn't see the mobile suit break through the barrier on the stadium. "What was that" Jacob and Tom said at the same time. As the smoke clear they saw a Mobile Suit "What that is impossible another working Gundam" Jacob said. "So the good doctor didn't tell you about project Z shame now I will have to kill you now die pilot of G-01 Exia" said the man in the mobile suit and he charges at Jacob. Tom was quick thinking and hit the mobile suit and sent it back a few feet. "You think I wasn't ready for you" the man said and he threw a ball at Tom. "If that was supposed to do something it didn't" Tom said. "All systems are down but how" Tom said. "EMP that's how you fool now where were we" the man said. "We were at the part where I kick your ass" Jacob said and he charged the mobile suit. "Not happening because I'm going to kill you" the man said and he charged. "Damn I have to active the GN Drive to win" Jacob said. With five minutes into the fight the ZAKU has the Exia on the ropes Jacob active the GN Drive to get the upper hand. "Got you now bitch" Jacob said and he started to win against the ZAKU. "Impossible I can't lose" the man said. "It ends now" Jacob said as he cuts the ZAKU chest in half.

Above the Stadium

"Sir we got the data from the ZAKU the plan was prefect the data is now in the Enact now and will be ready to launch in three days" a man in a uniform said. "Good they won't know what hit them when is the next data gathering is" the man hidden in the shadows asked. "Sir in two days we will be getting data on G-02 Dark Angel" the man in the uniform said.

At the Stadium

"Tom you okay" Jacob asked. "Yeah systems are back online but what was that mobile suit" asked Tom. "I don't know but we got to talk to the doctor about this Project Z" Jacob said. "Is everyone ok" Chifuyu Orimura asked. "Yeah we're ok but I need to talk to the doctor"

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners except OC**


	4. The Exia gets Destroyed

Chapter 4

The Exia gets Destroyed

The next day at the Docks

"Calm down Tom" Jacob said. "But all I'm saying that these designers could be apart of this project Z so I just want to get this over with" said Tom. "You don't have trust them but the doctor does" said Taylor. "Um guys look there is the boat" Will said while pointing to a boat coming in. When the boat docked two people got off and they approached the pilots and one of them started to talk "You must be the pilots of Project Gundam I'm David and this is my wife Alex" David said. "I'm Jacob Reed and this is Taylor Sifton, Tom Lewis, and Will Weir" Jacob said. "So is there any place we can go so we can get started" Alex asked. "Yes there is we will are in the Student Council room" Jacob said. "Good we can get started when we get there" David said. "This way please" Jacob said while turning and walking away. Everyone else followed him to the Student Council room.

In the Student Council room

"Ok who wants to go first" asked Alex. "I will go first" Will said. "Ok young man what do you want your symbol to be" Alex said. "Ok well my wife take care of him which one of you guys want to go next how about you" David said and pointed to Tom. "Fine let us get this over with" Tom said. "And you are done young man" Alex said. "Thank you" Will said while putting back on his coat of his uniform. "Now who is next" Alex asked. "I am next" Taylor said while getting up from his chair. "You're done now" said David "Thank you" Tom said while putting on his coat of his uniform. "Looks like I'm up now" Jacob said as he got up from his seat. "And there you are all done" Alex said. "Thanks" Taylor said as he put on his coat to his uniform back on. "And done" David said while he put away his tools. "Thank you very much" Jacob said as he put his uniform coat back on. "Um guys we got to go class now" Tom said. "You're right Tom lets go guys can you two find your way back to the docks right" Jacob said. "Yes I think we can manage not to get lost it's a straight shot to the docks right" David said. Jacob nodded and the pilots left the room. David and Alex got their things together then left the room to go to the docks.

At the Training Grounds

"Taylor show them the stealth capability of the Dark Angel" Jacob said. "Ok this will be fun Miss Orimura can you send a couple of ISs after me in a few minutes" Taylor said. "Why do you want me to send them" Chifuyu Orimura asked. "To show the stealth capability" Taylor said. "Ok I will allow this" Chifuyu Orimura said. "Thank you can you send them in thirty seconds" Taylor said. Chifuyu Orimura just nodded her head and started instruct some ISs to find Taylor in thirty seconds.

Above the Training Grounds

"Sir the ZAKU is ready to launch" said the man in uniform. "Launch at once and prep the XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty to receive the data" the man in shadow said. "At once sir" the man in the uniform said and he left.

At the Training Grounds

"And go" Chifuyu Orimura said and with that Taylor was off. Thirty seconds has passed then the ISs were off. "They will never find me here" Taylor said. "The ISs won't but I did Gundam" the pilot of the ZAKU Warrior said. "What but how" asked Taylor. "Not going to tell you" the pilot said and he started firing. The shot cause an explosion which was heard by the whole class "What was that everyone stay here" Chifuyu Orimura order the class. "Can't do that, Tom, Will come on" Jacob said while run towards the Exia. "Right come on lets go" Tom said as he starts to run towards the Nu Gundam. Will just nodded and ran to the Strike Freedom Gundam. Taylor dodged the shot easy and now this guy is pissing him off. Taylor toke out his weapon and started to charge at the ZAKU. "Tom can you see Taylor" Jacob asked. "No not yet hold on there" Tom said as goes to the site. "Will lets go" Jacob said as he follow Tom. "Right" Will said as he followed the others. "You're good I'll give you that but I will still win this" Taylor said as he thrown his Duel Beam Scythe. As the rest of the pilots got they saw Taylor throw his weapon and cut the ZAKU in half. Everyone in their Gundams got out and Jacob ran to Taylor and punched him. "Hey what was that for" Taylor asked. "You fought another one of those Gundams that's why" Jacob said. "Now that we know that Taylor is safe let's go back" Tom said. "Fine let's go" Jacob said while he walked back to the Exia. Everyone else followed him and they left.

Above the Training Grounds

"Sir the data has been received and the XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty will be ready in two days" the man in the uniform said. "Good when do we gather data on the Nu Gundam" said the man in the shadows. "In two days sir" said the man in the uniform and he left. "Project Z is back and will destroy Project Gundam" the man in the shadows said.

In the Locker room

"So why not call the Doc to see what these Gundams are" Will said. "I will call him tomorrow" Jacob said. "Why tomorrow Jacob" Tom asked. "Because I am helping Charlotte tomorrow after school" Jacob said. "What are you helping with" Taylor asked. "Oh I'm going to teach her about the Gundams so I'll have time tomorrow" Jacob said. "Why do you have to teach her about the Gundams" Tom said. "Look Tom the world is changing Gundams are going to be on the frontlines in a year or two so deal with it" Jacob said and then he left. "Tom he's right you know" Taylor said. "I know that Jake is right" Tom said. Every one left after that.

The next day after school at Training Grounds

"So Charlotte you ready" Jacob asked. "Yes I'm ready" Charlotte said. "Ok let me start by showing you the GN Drive" Jacob said. "What is the GN Drive" Charlotte asked. "The GN Drive is a solar reactor basically it uses the sun to create GN Particles which makes the Exia move does that answer your question" Jacob said. "Yes it does thank you" Charlotte said. Jacob let Charlotte asked any question about Project Gundam and this went on about three hours. "Ok Jacob one last question what was Project Gundam before Dr. Aeolia Schenberg made the Gundams" asked Charlotte. "Well he started with the IS frame but he made a mistake and infused it with Psyco cells and made what he call the Unicorn IS I was the test pilot of it and it wasn't good it went berserk but he is working on a way to make a Gundam with a full Psycoframe that won't go berserk" Jacob said. "Wow that's horrible" Charlotte said as she looked away. "But hey I'm still here" Jacob said trying to cheer her up.

Above IS Academy

"Sir AEU-09 AEU Enact is ready to destroy the G-01 Exia" a man in a uniform said. "Good launch now and make sure he destroy the machine got it" the man in the shadows said. "Yes sir I will go my self to make sure" the man in the uniform. "Good now go" said the man in the shadows. "Right away sir" the man in the uniform said and he left.

At the Training Grounds

"So Charlotte do you get the Gundam now" Jacob asked. "Yes I do thank you" Charlotte said looking happier then earlier. "Good now I have to take the Exia back to the Hanger and change back into my uniform" Jacob said. "Um Jacob what is that in the sky" asked Charlotte. "I don't know I'll check it out wait here" Jacob said climbing into Exia. Jacob toke off towards the strange object at high speeds.

In the Sky

"I wondering when you would show G-01 Exia" the pilot said. "Who are you and how did you get a working Gundam" Jacob said. "Project Z that is all I'm saying" the pilot said. "Project Z again now I'm wondering what that is" Jacob said. "Well your not getting answers from me" the pilot said and he started shooting at the Exia. Jacob decided to return fire to stay safe. "Damn he is fast he keep dodging my shots left and right" Jacob said. "Oh you just figured it out thanks to that ZAKU Warrior we sent three day we know everything about that Gundam" the pilot said. "The ZAKU was sent to collect data on the Exia damn" Jacob said. "Time is up now die" the pilot said. "Not yet activate Trans-am" Jacob said. "That is not going to help" the pilot said as he charge Jacob and cut off the Exia's arm. "What he is faster then the Trans-am" Jacob said. "Now die you Fool" the pilot said. As the Enact charged at the Exia he was shot by Charlotte. "Jacob are you okay" charlotte said. "Yeah I'm fine but you need to get out of here" Jacob said. "I can't leave you here" Charlotte said. "You bitch" the pilot said and he hit her with the back of the Enact's hand to send her to the ground. "Now you're going to die first bitch" the pilot said as he starts shooting her. "Damn it move Exia MOVE" Jacob yelled as he flies towards the ground to protect Charlotte.

On the Ground

Charlotte was on the ground half awake hardly could see. What she saw next was a blur of blue and white and someone getting out and yelling "Charlotte get up come on get up or we are dead" Jacob yelled. "Damn I don't want to but I have to COME FORTH UNICORN" Jacob yelled and he picks up Charlotte Flies at high speeds. When Jacob was about half a mile he heard an explosion and he turn around and saw the Exia destroyed. "What happen" Charlotte said while waking up. Jacob looked down and said "don't move you're hurt". She looks at him and saw what he is wearing and said "Is that what I think that is". "Yes it is the Unicorn IS and it most likely go berserk in two minutes half that if I activate the psyco cells" said Jacob. "But why do you have it I thought that Dr. Aeolia Schenberg would keep it and destroy it" Charlotte asked. "It is kind of fused with me so if he was going to destroy it he would of killed me so yeah crap it is about to go berserk so I have to land" Jacob said as he lands and deactivate the Unicorn IS. "Can you walk" asked Jacob. "Yeah I can walk thank you for saving me" Charlotte said.

Above IS Academy

"Sir I have destroyed the Exia but the pilot got away" the man in the uniform said. "Oh he did doesn't matter all that matters that G-01 is destroyed" the man in the shadows said. "Yes Dr. Aznable" the man in the uniform said and he left. "Dr. Aeolia Schenberg your Project will be cancelled now" Dr. Aznable said.

At the Dorms

"Well here we are well goo night" Jacob said walking away. "Good night Jacob" Charlotte said as she walked into her room. When Jacob got to his room he bombarded with questions by Taylor. "Taylor I'm too tired so good night" Jacob said. As his head hit his pillow he was out cold.

**CHIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	5. Triple Attack

Chapter 5

Triple Attack

Two days later in Class

Jacob was with in class with the rest of the pilots of project Gundam most importantly Charlotte didn't tell anyone about the Unicorn IS. He was in his own thought when Chifuyu Orimura hit him over the head with a book. "Hey what was that for" Jacob said as he looks up at her. "That is for not listening to the lesson now that you are with us you can answer what happens to an IS when it goes berserk" Chifuyu said. "Yes ma'am the IS fuses with the pilot" Jacob said while looking down. "Good now Laura what happens to an IS after it fuses with its pilot" Chifuyu said while walking back to the front of the class. "They destroy it" Laura said and when Jacob heard this and he slammed his fists on his desk and stands up "That is just murder they did not ask for the IS to go berserk" Jacob yelled and he walked out of the room. "We will go after him come on guys" Taylor said as he got up to leave. Tom and Will nodded and they also got up and all three left the room. Laura was clueless on what just happened until Charlotte told her she will explain later.

On the roof

Jacob was just standing there trying to clear his mind until he heard the door open "Isn't class still going on" he said. "No class just got out but I knew I would find you here" the person said walking towards him. "Charlotte I just want to be left alone" Jacob said still looking away. "But Laura doesn't know about the Unicorn IS no one does" Charlotte said still walking towards him. Jacob stayed quite "I told her to tell the others to meet me here because you got to tell them" Charlotte said as she stops walking. Jacob turns and looks at her "I can't tell them" he said. "Tell us what Jake" Taylor said while walking through the door with the others. "Nothing that concerns you" Jacob said as he turns back to face the ocean. "Jacob just tell them" Charlotte pleaded. "Tell them how Dr. Aeolia Schenberg made a mistake when he created the Unicorn IS I think not" Jacob yelled. "Jake what's the Unicorn IS and what do you the doctor made a mistake" Tom asked. Jacob was trying to think a way out of this because he forgot that everyone was there. "Charlotte I hate you" Jacob said as he smacked his hand against his head. "I know and you can't get out of this" Charlotte said. "Fine I'll tell you guys what the Unicorn IS is" Jacob said as he turned around. And for the next hour Jacob explained what happened last year to him. "There you happy" Jacob said as he walked to the door. After he left Ichika was the first to talk "So that why he flipped out in class because of the Unicorn IS" he said. "Um we're late for combat training I think that why Jacob left" Will said and he went to the door to leave. Everyone nodded and left as well.

At the Training Grounds

"Now that some people decided to join us we are going to play capture the flag" Chifuyu said walking to the front of the class. "Who is going to be on the teams" a random girl asked. "Well it's the four Gundams vs. Four ISs" Chifuyu said as she looked towards the Gundams and saw one missing. "Jacob where is your Gundam" she asked as started to look at him. "Well it's kind of need to be repair with the amount of damage that it sustained" Jacob said looking back at her. "Do you know how much a machine like that cost" Chifuyu said. "Yes 3 billion in US dollars 2.5 billion to make the GN Drive and a half billion to make the rest of the Exia" Jacob said with a straight face and everyone jaws just dropped. "It doesn't matter you will still participate in this because I heard about the other one you use the Unicorn" Chifuyu said as she turns back to the rest of the class. "No I will NOT use the Unicorn IS you hear" Jacob yelled at her and walked back to the dorms. "It doesn't matter we will just have three against four then" Chifuyu said to herself.

At the Dorm

As soon Jacob got to his room his phone ranged so he answered it "Hello" Jacob said. "Ah Jacob good I got a hold of you" the other person on the line said. "Does that means you got something Dr. Schenberg" Jacob asked. "Yes you asked me to watch the airspace around IS academy and I found that three machines coming in fast" Dr. Schenberg explained. "Could they be Zakus Doctor" Jacob asked "Zaku like in Zaku-II the main production model for Project Zaku" Dr. Schenberg asked. "No Zaku Warriors they could upgraded versions so what you're saying that Project Z is this Project Zaku and when was this Project Zaku around" Jacob asked. "Around 5 years ago but it was canceled why" Dr. Schenberg said. "Because I think it is back and running" Jacob said. "If what you say is true then they will target Project Gundam to get rid of it so I will come in three days with the new pilot Aileta Miller so don't worry" Dr. Schenberg said. "Ok doctor I will trust you" Jacob said this as he looked out the window "Doctor they are here I'm going to help the others and before you say anything I don't care if the Unicorn IS goes berserk" Jacob said as he rushes out the room and down the stairs. "I know just be careful good bye Jacob" Dr. Schenberg said.

At the Training Grounds

"The Gundams win again that is four in a row one more round then we will call it quits" Chifuyu said. And the flags reset for the last round. As everyone waited to start the round a scythe appeared. "What is with that scythe" Tom said. "I don't know Tom" Taylor said as smoke grenades started to appear. "I can't see I have to go in the air" Will said as he flies into the sky. "I got you now" a pilot of a Zaku Warrior said as he slams into Will. Tom was in a fight with a Zaku Warrior. "Damn I have to help them" Taylor said as so as he said that he heard a laugh. "You're not going anywhere" said the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Guilty. "What do you mean by that" Taylor said. "I mean you going to die" the pilot said as he starts to attack.

With Jacob

By the time Jacob got there Taylor, Tom, And Will was fighting two Zakus and a Gundam that he never seen before. Jacob ran up to the class "What's going on here" Jacob said as he approached the class. Charlotte looked at Jacob "It's like the Exia a new Gundam appeared and is now fighting Taylor" she said. "I'm going to help him Tom and Will can hold their own against the Zakus" Jacob said turning towards the fight. "You're not going anywhere" Chifuyu said walking towards him. "I'm the only one here with an IS that can hold it's own against a Gundam" Jacob said as he turns around to face her. "I will not let you endanger the class by using that IS" Chifuyu said. "I don't care what you think I'm going to help my friends COME FOURTH UNICORN" Jacob said and he changed into a white IS. Jacob was holding a shield and a gun he also had a horn. "Everyone leave the area at once" Jacob said as he goes to the battle to help Taylor. "You heard him out of the area now" Chifuyu said and everyone left the area.

With Taylor, Tom, and Will

"You can't win so give up and die" the pilot said. "Never" Taylor said as they continue to clash with their scythes. "Like I said just give up" the pilot said as he kicked Taylor down to the ground. "Got you now die" the pilot said as he brought the scythe down destroying the right half of the Dark Angel. "Now time for the left half" the pilot said as he was bringing down his scythe it was shot by Jacob. "Leave him alone you gay ass motherfucker" Jacob said as he fired again. "Fuck this I'm out of here" the pilot said as he left. "Taylor you ok dude" Jacob asked. Yeah I'm ok but my pride isn't" Taylor said getting out of the Dark Angel. "Glad to hear that I'm going to help Tom and Will" Jacob said as he speeded off towards Will. As Jacob got there Will destroyed the Zaku Warrior with the DRAGOON system. "Will the Strike Freedom is still good" Jacob asked. "Yeah what was that Gundam" Will asked. "That is not a Gundam that was a Zaku Warrior they are the main unit for Project Zaku I will fill you in later I got to check on Tom" Jacob said. Tom was holding his own against the Zaku Warrior as soon as Jacob got there Tom was in the process of destroying the Zaku. "Damn Tom you didn't have to destroy the Zaku" Jacob said as he deactivated the Unicorn IS. "Zaku? I thought that this was another type of Gundam" Tom asked while he got out of the Nu Gundam. "I'll fill you back at the dorm and can you help with the Dark Angel it got damaged in the fight" Jacob said as he left to the dorm. "Right" Tom said as he got back into the Nu Gundam to help Taylor.

Above IS Academy

"Sir we damaged the Dark Angel" a man in a uniform said. "Good I want the Infinite Justice Gundam and the O ready in two days" Dr. Aznable said as he looks out the window. "It will be done father" the man said as he left. "Project Zaku is superior to Project Gundam and I will prove it in two days when the Infinite Justice Gundam and the O will destroy the remaining Gundams" Dr. Aznable said to himself.

At the Dorms

"Ok Jacob start explaining what's going on" Taylor said while sitting on his bed. "Well how do I put it for starters that those machines we fought are called Zaku Warriors and the Machines that me and Taylor fought were designed to fight the Exia and the Dark Angel and I expect the same with the Nu Gundam and the Strike Freedom Gundam" Jacob explained. He was about to explained more when his phone went off again he checked it and it was Dr. Schenberg. Jacob answered it "Hello Dr. Schenberg" Jacob said. "Ah Jacob I forgot to tell you something besides the Qubeley there is going to be a GN Armor called the 0 Raiser that will be able to be equip to the upgraded version of the Exia the 00 Gundam and I will be upgrading the rest of the Gundams when I get there" Dr. Schenberg said. "Um doc the Dark Angel took heavy damage today and I think the Nu Gundam and the Strike Freedom Gundam is next" Jacob said. "Well I say you have them patrol the air space of the school" Dr. Schenberg said. "Right I will tell them Doc well I'm talking to them right now so I'll let you go" Jacob said as he hangs up the phone. "What did the Doctor want" Tom asked. "He just told me something he forgot and that he wants you and Will to patrol the air space of IS academy that going to be all for today lets go to be now" Jacob said while getting off his bed to stretch. Everyone nodded and Tom and Will left the room to go to their room to go to bed and Jacob and Taylor went straight to bed.

Author Note

Sorry this Chapter took so long I went to New York City for Christmas and that my mom would not allow me to work on anything she kept say "You can't work on anything because you're on Vacation" that why this Chapter took so long I'll try to update very soon k.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	6. The Qubeley and the 0 Raiser

Chapter 6

The Qubeley and the 0 Raiser

Two days later

Everyone was in class except Tom because he was on patrol. "I think we are going try something new Jacob, Taylor, and William please enlighten us on the systems of the Gundams" Chifuyu said while standing in front of the class. "Yes ma'am well Gundams or Mobile Suits are highly advanced machine that uses small nuclear reactor for power except the Exia which uses the GN Drive which is a solar reactor Taylor you're up" Jacob said sitting back down. "Ok well right now there are four prototype right now G-01 through G-04 which they have special abilities the Exia has the Trams-am system, the Dark Angel has a cloaking unit, the Nu Gundam has funnels, and the Strike Freedom Gundam has the DRAGOON system, each one is powerful in its own way" Taylor said while sitting down. "Weapons on the Gundams differs too the Exia has the GN Sword, the Dark Angel has dual beam scythe, the Nu Gundam has a beam rifle, a beam sword and shield, and the Strike Freedom Gundam has the DRAGOON system but it also has two beam swords and two beam rifles" Will said. "The UN is going to have mobile suits called RGM-79 GM but we are the first Gundam pilots" Jacob said still sitting down. "But wouldn't war start because of the Gundams" Laura said. "Maybe or maybe not besides the US is going to monitor the Mobile Suits so that war can be avoided" Jacob said. "Ok well that was good well that's all for today and remember that there will be a combat test next week" Chifuyu said as she starts to leave.

After School

"Well that was fun don't you think Ichika" Jacob asked still sitting down. "Yeah that was so did you find out the name of the new pilot yet" Ichika said standing at Jacob's desk. "Yeah I did her name is Aileta Miller and there will be another new pilot" Jacob said getting up. "Another new pilot do you know who" Ichika asked. "Nope but we will meet them tomorrow" Jacob said walking towards the door. "Where are you going" Ichika said as he also walking towards the door. "Well I got to hear Tom's report and send Will out on patrol so I'm going to the hanger" Jacob said walking out the door and out the building with Ichika to go the hanger.

At the Hanger

"So what kind of Gundam will the new pilot be in" Ichika asked when they got to the hanger. "Oh they won't be piloting a Gundam they will be piloting a unit called the 0 Raiser a GN Armor" Jacob said as they walked through the door. "Hey Jake and Ichika" Taylor said as he got out of the Dark Angel or what is left anyway. "So where is Will" Jacob asked walking up to Taylor. "I told him to meet Tom and patrol together and Tom says he will have the report soon" Taylor said as he grabs a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. "Guy is there supposed to be four dots here" Ichika said while he looked at the radar. "What do you mean Ichika" Jacob said walking up to the radar. "Shit Taylor call Tom and Will and tell them to get back here right now" Jacob said looking at the radar. "Right away" Taylor said running to the comm room.

With Tom and Will

"Come in Tom" Taylor said over the radio. "Taylor what is wrong" Tom said. "You two need to come back right now we're detecting two unknown mobile suits" Taylor said. "Ok you think it is Project Zaku" Tom said. "Yes so come back" Taylor said. "Right we're heading back" Tom said and he calls Will. "Will we are heading back now" Tom said. "Right let's go back" Will said as he starts to turn back towards the hanger. Tom and Will started to go back to the hanger when they got hit by the two mobile suits. "Damn these guys are fast" Tom said.

At the Hanger

"Damn it where are they Ichika can you check the radar" Jacob said while getting two Dr. Peppers out of the fridge. "Sure" Ichika said as he takes a Dr. Pepper. Ichika walked over to the radar and checked it "Guys it looks like they are engaging the unknown mobile suits" he said while he takes a drink of the Dr. Pepper "This stuff is nasty how can drink this stuff" he said. Taylor who is grabbing his third one "you'll get use to it well me and Jacob lives in the US and Dr. Pepper is our favorite soda" he said while takes a drink. "I might have to go out in the Unicorn IS and help" Jacob said sitting down in a chair. "Let's wait a little while before we go and help hell they might be able to beat them who knows" Taylor said sitting down in a chair to.

With Will

"What is with that mobile suit" Will said while dodging another shot. "You really want to know what this mobile suit is called I'm right" the pilot said. "Yes I would" Will said. "It's called the Infinite Justice Gundam the machine that will kill you" the pilot said as he started to charge in. Will blocked with one of his beam sabers then swung another beam saber. "You think that will beat me think again" the pilot said charging again.

With Tom

"Funnels" Tom said and the funnels went to work and attacking. "You're funnels won't work on me" the pilot said and he processed to destroy the funnels. "What but how did you" Tom said stunned. "Data we gathered from the Nu Gundam makes it so" the pilot said and he started to charge in.

On the Enterprise

"Aileta, Marie get ready to launch I want to test out the weapons on the Qubeley and the 0 Raiser ok" someone said walking up to them. "Yes Dr. Schenberg" they both said at the same time. "Good now go get ready" Dr. Schenberg said and Aileta and Marie left to get ready. Minutes later the Qubeley and the 0 Raiser was put on the flight deck to be ready to launch. A few minutes later Aileta and Marie came on to the flight deck and went to the machines. "G-05 Qubeley Launching" Aileta said as the Qubeley taking off. "GN Armor 0 Raiser taking off" Marie said as the 0 Raiser took off.

With Will

Will was having trouble keeping up with the Infinite Justice his only option was to block the incoming attacks. "Quit blocking so I can kill you" the pilot said as he continues to attack. "Now" Will said and he charged in with beam swords out. "So predictable" the pilot said and he cut off the Strike Freedom's arms. The pilot went on cutting off the legs and head then he destroyed the DRAGOON system. "Now Die" the pilot said. The pilot notices two missiles coming towards him. "Damn what the hell" the pilot said looking everywhere. Two more missiles came towards him when he saw the 0 Raiser. "Damn time to retreat because that was not in the data" the pilot said as he left the area. Will got out of the chest piece of the Strike Freedom watching the 0 Raiser as it left wondering who that was.

With Tom

Tom was firing his beam rifle at the O but the O was dodging with ease. "Stay still will you" Tom said as he fired his rifle. "Nope" the pilot said as he continues to dodge. "That is it" Tom said as he discards his rifle and drew his beam saber. "Perfect come then" the pilot said as he discards his rifle. Tom charges in "Got you now" the pilot said as he grabs the Nu Gundam by the arms. "Now this Gundam will be scrap" the pilot said as he actives the two other arms of the O to chop off the arms of the Nu Gundam. Tom used the 60mm Vulcan guns in the head of the Nu Gundam to escape from being destroyed. The pilot was about to charge in and finish it when more funnels appeared. "Damn where did they come from" the pilot said as he moves back. But when he moved back a beam went past the O barely missing "Ok it is time to retreat with no data the O can't stand up to whatever shot at me" the pilot said as he left the area. "Who the hell was that" Tom said as he goes to get Will and go back to the hanger.

On the Enterprise

The Qubeley and the 0 Raiser land and Aileta and Marie got out and the Dr. Schenberg was waiting. "You were right Doctor Project Z is after Project Gundam" Aileta said walking up to him. "I see we will be arriving at IS Academy tomorrow so get some rest" Dr. Schenberg said walking away. "Yes Doctor" Aileta and Marie said at the same time.

The next day in Class

Chifuyu Orimura was teaching a lesson on what types of IS everyone had including Jacob. "Ok Jacob explain the Unicorn IS to everyone" she said. "Can't classified" Jacob said still sitting down. Chifuyu was about to say something when the door opened. "Is this Miss Chifuyu Orimura class" the person said walking in. "Yes it is who are you old man" Chifuyu said when she said this Jacob, Taylor, Tom, and Will all stood up at the same time "Dr. Schenberg you're early we were going to meet you at the docks after school" Jacob said still standing. "So you're Dr. Aeolia Schenberg the creator of the Gundams" Chifuyu said. "I'm here to introduce the two new students that will be joining your class today, girls would you come in here please" Dr. Schenberg said as he steps to the side. Two girls walked in wearing black female uniforms. They walked to the front of the class "I'm Aileta Miller the pilot of G-05 Qubeley" Aileta said. "I'm Marie Aznable the pilot of GN-X 0 Raiser and it is very nice to meet you all" Marie said happily. "Good now that introduces are done you six are coming with me to the hanger" Dr. Schenberg said and he left. "Well you heard him go I can't stop you" Chifuyu said. Jacob and the rest of the pilots left to the hanger.

At the Hanger

Everyone walked in the hanger and Jacob, Taylor, Tom, and Will noticed that there was Gundams being built right in front of them. "Dr. Schenberg glad that you made it" someone said as they walked towards them. "Doctor who is that walking towards us" Jacob asked. "Ian Vashti one of the chief engineers for the 00 Gundam and that is his wife Linda Vashti the other chief engineer" Dr. Schenberg said as turns to talk to Ian Vashti. "Ian Vashti how is the 00 Gundam coming" Dr. Schenberg said. "It is coming along good will be done in a few hours did you bring the pilot of G-01 with you" Ian said. "Yes I did" Dr. Schenberg said as he side step to the side for Jacob to step forward. "Ah good hold on for a second" Ian Vashti said as he walks away. Jacob sees him talking with two people and coming back with the same two people that he was talking too. "Hey I'm Lockon Stratos and this is Setsuna F Seiei we are going to take you to get your bio matrix done" Lockon said. "I'm Jacob Reed pilot of G-01 Exia" Jacob said. "Then let us get started then this way" Setsuna said as he walks away. Jacob and Lockon followed talking. One by one the pilots of Project Gundam were taken to get their bio matrix done. Jacob was just about to go back to the dorms to some rest but Dr. Schenberg stopped him. "I want to run a couple of tests on the Unicorn IS" Dr. Schenberg said. "Yes Doctor I figured as much I did use it a lot lately" Jacob said. "Ok then follow me" Dr. Schenberg said turning around and walking away with Jacob in tow. The test took a while but once they were over Jacob left for the dorms.

At the Dorms

Jacob was waiting for the elevator when he heard someone yelling but dismissed it being a girlfriend yelling at her boyfriend and got on the elevator to go to his room. "Dad I will be fine ok so stop worrying ok" the person said. "Fine but call Marie ok" her dad said and hung up and Marie walked to the elevator to go to bed.

Author note

Sorry again that this chapter took so long I was trying to get my half year classes done damn PIG and I was gathering info for a new fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	7. Author Note

Author's Note

Sorry that it is taking me so long to make the next chapter it just that the flash drive that it was on went missing somewhere around my couch and that school is getting in the way but hey being a senior is not fun and games like everyone says been trying to get my future in order and there is the big AFI for JROTC so the we can keep Honor Unit With Distinction. I'm trying to find the flash drive but if I can't it will take me longer to update my stories so please wait a little longer


End file.
